1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to grill assemblies for preparing food products, and more particularly relates to electric grill assemblies and to a dual hood configuration for a grill assembly.
2. Related Art
Grill assemblies for preparing food products are well known in the art. Generally, many existing grill assemblies provide a cooking compartment that defines an enclosed cooking area (e.g., the primary cooking area). The cooking area can include one or more cooking surfaces that support the food articles during cooking. Typically, a source of thermal energy provides heat to the entire cooking area or to targeted portions of the cooking area. Most existing grill assemblies allow large amounts of heat loss to the outside environment and fail to minimize wind currents that can disrupt the cooking process within the cooking area of the grill. Further, most existing grills require a combustible fuel such as natural gas, propane, briquettes, or wood. Although burning a combustible fuel may provide additional flavor to the food being cooked, grill assemblies that combust fuel are typically not suited for use inside living structures and are prohibited in many housing complexes (e.g., condominium and apartment complexes). The use of electric cooking assemblies that generate sufficient heat for grilling purposes typically requires a 220-240V power source, which makes grilling using electricity as a source of heat impractical in many outdoor cooking situations. Improvements in cooking assemblies that address these shortcomings are, therefore, sought.